


too many memes and vines, dude. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by EmberStream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Anti-Vegetal Squad", "Please don't take it away my wife is pregnant", Hunk is basically a therapist, Keith is a broody emo, Keith won't admit he's gay as fuck, Lance has already accepted his Bi-ness, Lance is just... lance, Memes, Pidge is a savage, This is a crack fic, any images are memes and most likely surreal memes so yeah, its a rainbow of gay, oh yeah and a shit load of vines and memes and did I mention memes?, the whole group chat has gone to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberStream/pseuds/EmberStream
Summary: welp I made bad decisions and hopefully this will help out while I take a break/break a take from my Solangelo fic because I NEED TO FUFILL THE MEME SIZED HOLE IN MY MEME SIZED HEARTalso just a warning this might be chaotic so don't expect any upload schedule loljk i suck at writing help me





	1. watch your LaNgUaGe

(so basically, here are the names and they’ll change a shit-ton but oh well:

**ImaBURNTchickennugget: Lance**

**3Nerd5Life: Pidge**

**AutoTherapist: Hunk**

**Anything4uBeyonce: Keith**

**iSWEARimNOTaClone: Shiro**

**NotADisneyPrincess: Allura**

**JustAcceptTheGay** : Matt

AND THERE U GO)

  
  


_ 2:30AM: ImaBURNTchickennugget created a chat with 3Nerd5Life, AutoTherapist, Anything4uBeyonce, iSWEARimNOTaClone, NotADisneyPrincess, and JustAcceptTheGay. _

 

_ [2:31 AM] _

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** heyo

 

**3Nerd5Life:** what the fuck

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** watch your language

 

**3Nerd5Life:** Lance added my bRoThEr

 

**3Nerd5Life:** EVERYONE CLEAR OUT YOUR PHONES BEFORE MATT DESTROYS US ALL WITH 700+ MEMES

 

**Anything4uBeyonce:** nope

 

_ Anything4uBeyonce left the chat _

 

_ ImaBURNTchickennugget added Anything4uBeyonce to the chat _

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** you don't get to leave bitch

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** watch your language

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** no

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** yes

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** no

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** yes

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** yes

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** no

 

**ImaBURNTchickennugget:** HA

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** shit.

 

**Anything4uBeyonce:** another “happy accident” while making a “happy little cloud”?

 

**AutoTherapist:** go thE FUCK TO SLEEP OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL

 

**Anything4uBeyonce:** nice death threat

 

**3Nerd5Life:** apologize in front of the class, hunk

 

**AutoTherapist:** absolutely not. 

 

**3Nerd5Life:** yes

 

**JustAcceptTheGay:** okay a few questions: what have you been drinking and can i have some

 

**3Nerd5Life:** nothing, and unless you want to have nothing, fuck off

 

**JustAcceptTheGay:** that made no fucking sense.

 

**iSWEARimNOTaClone:** watch your FUCKING LANGUAGE

 

**Anything4uBeyonce:** 50 cents in the swear jar

 

**AutoTherapist:** cindy from bob ross is telling you all to go to sleep now or allura might actually slit our throats in our sleep with her squirrels

 

**3Nerd5Life:** ALL RIGHT I’M GOING TO SLEEP BYE NEVER MENTION SQUIRRELS EVER AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU BYE

  
**NotADisneyPrincess:** you all are dead to me


	2. what

what is this chaotic mess i created okay uhh imma just... 

my writing sucked wow


End file.
